


"Do you still love me?.."

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	"Do you still love me?.."

Even after two years of dating, Eliza felt insecure about their relationship. It made sense to her. Maria was gorgeous and she was… well… herself. She didn’t know why Maria was with her when she could definitely have someone more her level. She decided to ask her while they were in their garden.

“Hey Maria?..”

She stopped what she was doing and looked at her. “Yeah? What is it, babe?” She could tell that there was something wrong with her girlfriend.

“Um… Do you still love me?..”

Maria furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Of course I still love you. Why are you asking something like that?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know…”

Maria narrowed her eyes at her.

“What?..”

She grinned.

“What are you doing, Mar?”

She tackled her in a passionate kiss, Eliza being too surprised to kiss back. After a few seconds, she pulled away with a smirk. “Does that answer your question?”

Eliza sat up and shrugged. “Yeah, but I’m not completely clear on it. Can you tell me again?”

Maria laughed and picked her up. “Anything for my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
